


per·son·al·i·ty dis·or·der

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: Sorry this is so stupid short





	per·son·al·i·ty dis·or·der

per·son·al·i·ty dis·or·der

/ˌpərsnˈalədē diˈsôrdər/

_ noun _

  1. a deeply ingrained pattern of behaviour of a specified kind that deviates markedly from the norms of generally accepted behavior, typically apparent by the time of adolescence, and causing long-term difficulties in personal relationships or in functioning in society.



 

Borderline  **personality disorder** is a mental illness marked by an ongoing pattern of varying moods, self-image, and behavior. These symptoms often result in  _ impulsive actions _ and  _ problems in relationships. _

 

Michael Mell was one of the many to have a personality disorder. He named each personality. His favorite was a certain male figure, always talking. Never stopped. 

 

He met up with Jeremy one day and they sat in his bedroom. Silent. Mind buzzing. Heart racing. Lips sewn together. Hand in hand. 

 

“Hey so, any new games you wanna play?” Jeremy brought up to break the rather thick ice between them. 

 

“Left 4 dead. Apocalypse of the Damned….” Michael named off a few. 

 

Jeremy grew awfully silent but spoke up, “Is something wrong?”

 

“No.” Michael answered rather quickly. 

 

“You can’t lie to me.” Jeremy responded. 

 

“Seriously, man, I’m fine.” Michael reassured him. 

 

“No, what’s wrong?” Jeremy pressured.

 

“I have no friends…” Michael spoke up after a bit.

 

“Dude, i’m your friend.” Jeremy giggled. 

 

“You’re not real.” Michael looked at nothing. 

  
An empty room. An empty house. All is quiet. Silent.  _ Alone _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so stupid short


End file.
